Dr Horrible's Almost Sequel
by Alizarin7
Summary: It has been six months since the death of Billy's love and six months since Dr. Horrible rose to power next to Bad Horse. But one faithful day, his new arch nemesis nearly kills two women and blames it on him. In a strange turn of events, the four become entangled as loyalties to good and evil are tested and Dr. Horrible begins to feel once more, but not for Penny.
1. Chapter 1

Lizzie closed her eyes, letting the swelling noise of an orchestra lull her into relaxation as her hands methodically loaded dirty clothes into the laundry mat washer. After two heart beats, she opened her striking green eyes to gaze around at the mindless people doing this stunningly boring chore as if the world want hopeless. But then her eyes landed on one familiar person, Billy. He was working just a few washers down from her, the same calm exterior on his dorky face but even to the side, Lizzie could see the repressed pain in his blue eyes.

Billy felt her eyes on him and glanced her way, a hateful look gracing his features. Lizzie averted her eyes and focused back on the music flowing from her earbuds. She heard the gossip, she wasn't dead despite how much she wanted to be. Billy had lost a crush of his to Captain Hammer-a has been deceitful "hero"-and then had been given news that he had let the girl die. A tragedy that no doubt has been what haunted him. Lizzie knew Billy only by gossip; they've never talked face to face before.

She had heard all about him when she had moved in, just six months after the rise of Dr. Horrible- the notorious villain that plagues the city-and stayed out of his way. The washer was loaded and Lizzie hopped up on the one next to hers, just watching the people pass by. There was an emptiness inside of her that had become familiar since her move, since her mothers death. It was an emotion that seemed to suck the joy out of everything she had once found fun but Lizzie found that the plague took away her will to care.

She was letting life slip her by in a boring hazes and didn't seem to care. People sympathized at first but then realized how truly emotionless she was and they become fearful. Eyes. The feeling of eyes burning into her head caused Lizzie to turn and meet blue eyes. Billy was watching her with an odd look as a brunette man talked quietly to him. Lizzie silently wondered as he held her gaze if he had heard the rumors of her. "Not human". "Freak".

Billy broke the look first and then exited quickly, leaving his clothes behind as he hurried after his friend. Lizzie let out a sigh that she couldn't hear over her symphonic music. A pang of..something startled her out of her daze and she hopped off of the washer to move both hers and Billy's clothes to dryers, intent on delivering his clothes.

It took Lizzie an hour to reach the two story house she shared with her best friend, Lucy. A small smile played on her face as she bumped open the plain wooden door that stemmed from the only happiness she has felt since...Lucy had been Lizzie's friend since third grade, a feat that Lizzie still can barely grasp, and had decided to let Lizzie move in after loosing her home three cities over. It was an odd arrangement that Lizzie was quite content with where Lizzie roomed with Lucy in her plain house with not so plain science experiments lounging around the home.

Lucy, decked in her monogrammed lab coat and thick rimmed glasses, looked up from a microscope hidden on the clutter on the kitchen table and grinned, lighting up her childish face. "Lizzie, you're back!"

"Hey, how's this whatever going?" Lizzie smiled softly back, relishing in her bit of happiness.

"Oh, wonderful! I'm very close to (lizard stuff)!" She replied cheerfully.

Lizzie giggled a bit, "that's great! Well, I have to go put laundry away but I'll be down in a moment, okay?"

"Okay. Hey, whose is that?" Lucy asked, brown eyes looking inquisitively at the extra basket of clothes Lizzie was juggling.

"A friend of mine left it at the laundry mat. " Lizzie answered off-handedly.

"You have a friend?"

Lizzie gave a mock glare at her friends tease before climbing carefully up the stairs towards her plain bedroom. She set the clothes on her neatly made grey bed and say next to them, staring at the brown wall. Without Lucy's smiling face and the music drowning out the thoughts in her head, Lizzie finally felt the utter meaningless of her current lifestyle. It wasn't like she chose to live this emotionless life, it just occurred after...

Lizzie was doing so well at repressing the memories but something today stopped her from keeping them all at bay. The images came in crystal clarity; the searing pain of burning skin, the wails of the woman who gave birth to her, the light fading out of eyes similar to her own, the desperate, trapped fluttering of her heart as she clawed her way out of a burning house. It was arson that caused her mothers house to burn, a teenager fulfilling a dare to fit in, and it was arson that killed her only family. Lizzie stood and blinked back angry tears, glaring at the mirror hanging in her door. Slowly, she unbuttoned her blouse until the harsh, red blisters glared back at her, causing all the bitter emotions inside of her to boil over.

Tears spilled over her pale cheeks for the first time in three years as she finally allowed herself to feel the hatred she tried so desperately to repress. A stupid teenager killed the closest person to her and gave her these scars! These scars that remind her every single day of the ache in her chest! He should be punished! But no, all he received was a night in jail with free food and a cot. Oh, how Lizzie wished she could make him feel her pain.

Lizzie was so caught up in her own turmoil that she didn't hear the commotion downstairs. Lucy was working diligently on her research when the door banged open to reveal a nasty looking Dr. Horrible in blood red clothes. He glared at her before entering, a single finger on his lips silencing any whimpers Lucy was attempting. "Quiet. Don't move, don't make a sound, and you won't get hurt. "

Lucy didn't believe him but did as he said, letting him come in and close the door behind him. He pulled back the blinds of a window slightly and cursed under his breath before setting down a silver suitcase labeled Amazeranium- do not drop. Lucy was shaking but slowly started inching towards the staircase, thinking if she could get to Lizzie that together they would be able to get out of this. But halfway there, the door was kicked off it's hinges and crashed into a wall, causing Lucy and Dr. Horrible to take cover as the house rattled ominously.

Lizzie felt the house move and threw on a t-shirt before racing down stairs to see a muscular man with luscious black hair and a red, white, and blue outfit. He took a look at her, winked, and then sauntered up to an annoyed looking Dr. Horrible. "Dr. Horrible."

"Colonel Justice Eagle Freedom." Dr. Horrible spat, inconspicuously trying to hide the silver suitcase.

Lizzie saw Lucy huddled behind an armchair and rushed over, whispering in a hush voice, "what's going on? Are you hurt?"

"No..." Lucy replied carefully, eyes never leaving the ruckus ensuing between villain and hero.

Lizzie pulled Lucy to her feet while watching Colonel J. E. F. smash Dr. Horrible's stun gun. The two women slowly inched their ways around the fighting people towards the gaping hole where the front door used to be. They had made it as far as the kitchen when Dr. Horrible yelled, "STOP!"

A large crash erupted as Colonel J. E. F. tore the silver suitcase from the super villain and carelessly tossed it towards the kitchen. The case broke open and a shimmering opal like vial shattered on the floor. A single beat past before a force so powerful sent every being in the house flying away from the element and the house exploded. Chemicals, carefully labeled and stored chemicals, splattered in the kitchen and covered the two women, causing Lizzie to black out and Lucy to screech in searing pain as she clutched at her face. Dr. Horrible picked himself up from torn debris to stand in shock at the two women and then to glare at an unhurt Colonel J. E. F.

"You idiot!" He shouted, unable to repress the flashbacks of that faithful day...

Colonel J. E. F. stared in disbelief while Dr. Horrible picked his way over to console Lucy until she was sobbing quietly. Sirens sounded in the distance and snapped Colonel out of his trance. He walked over to Dr. Horrible and picked him up by he scruff of his lab coat before throwing him to the side. Seeing Lizzie passed out, he picked her up just as the ambulances arrived. They ushered Lucy off and let that paparazzi take pictures of the heroic Colonel saving a damsel.

Dr. Horrible winced as he dragged himself up from the dirt and sulked away, not wanting to be in the press as all of the pain from...that day...slowly resurfaced as the still, dead look on the pale girl'a face replayed in his mind, overlapping with the only other death that broke his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Slipping, her focus was slipping away in a golden haze of warmth and lucidity. Lizzie wanted to relish in the fleeting stillness as long as possible before the haze released her and pushed her towards the harsh reality. But luck wasn't on her side. A large commotion of arguing drove away what little was left of the drug in her system and Lizzie's eyes snapped open to see a grinning chiseled Colonel J. E. F. holding a dozen roses and a few nurses behind him swooning.

One doctor, the one that woke her up, angrily stated, " I've told you, you can't go in!"

"Of course he can!" A nurse chided. "He saved her."

Ignoring them, Colonel walked in and set down in a hospital chair by Lizzie's crisp bed. "I'm glad to see you're awake. I'm Colonel Justice Eagle Freedom. "

"I'm...Lizzie..." Lizzie absentmindedly began scratching at her ribs over her cotton hospital gown, not noticing the needle in her arm. "Where's Lucy?"

"The pleasure is all yours. " he smirked, annoyingly arrogant. Lizzie, even with the drugs, couldn't keep the sneer from her face as her scratching intensified. "It's so good to see you dealing with your condition so well!"

"Condition?"

Lizzie watched in turmoil as nameless paparazzi filed in with flashing cameras and notepads. "Alas, I was able to save this fair maidens life but was unable to stop the horrible effects of dr. Horrible's shenanigans. Look, she's hideous underneath!"

With that, the hero proceeded to pull back her gown, revealing to everyone patches of sparkling, glistening red scales where her burns were. Lizzie's hand trembled, her breath stopped, her heart raced. Lights on cameras flashed, reported barked questions, and something inside Lizzie snapped. She yanked out the needle in her arms and scrambled out if bed to run past all the intruding human beings, no longer caring that the thin gown gave passerby's a clear view of her new disfigurement. A new panic entrapped her mind as she frantically searched rooms for the one person she needed most.

Voices called out to her but she ignored them. Lizzie only stopped when she burst into a room and froze upon seeing the woman lying in the bed, eyes black as obsidian, seemingly nothing but hollow sockets. "Lucy.."

Lucy lifted her head up, "Lizzie?" She asked meekly, her arms reaching towards the sound of her friends voice.

Lizzie approached the bed slowly. "...What happened to you?"

"Do you not remember?" Lucy asked. "There was an explosion and my experiments fell on us. I've been disfigured from the solution of a lizard disease I was trying to cure."

"But..Your eyes.."

"Some lizards are born with malformations such as missing eyes or extra limbs...Are you alright? No ones been answering my questions. "

Lizzie gave a dry sob before crawling into the bed next to her disfigured friend. "...I have scales...where the fire burned me..." Saying it out loud finalized it and Lizzie felt the thing strings of control she held on to snap. "What's happening to me?!" She cried.

Lucy's head fell and her voice was deadly quiet. "I'm sorry, I believe the Amazeranium mixed with my solution...You're DNA has been changed but I don't know to what extent."

"We have to get out of here. " Lizzie stated while wiping her face, suddenly noticing the red tint her now pointed nails had.

Both the women turned toward the door at the sound of Colonels obnoxious voice. "Probably self conscious, the poor girl! I mean, those scales are atrocious!"

Lizzie groaned. "Can you walk?"

"Yes, I just need to be led..."

"I'll lead you. Do you trust me?" Lizzie grasped Lucy's warm hand striking in her icy one.

"Lead the way, Lizzie. "

Lizzie couldn't help the small smile as she helped Lucy to her feet and slyly maneuvered their way out of the hospital and through the busy city with little notice. Lucy remained silent throughout the ordeal until Lizzie stopped. "We're home...and it's all ruined..."

"The animals!" Lucy cried out, letting go of Lizzie's hands to stumble forward. She began crawling through the charred wreckage while frantically searching for her beloved reptiles.

Lizzie's heart sank as she watched her beloved childhood friend care so much not for herself and her misfortune but for the helpless animals under her care. She began picking through the wreckage as well but not for animals. She found one of her dresses, a small black thing that she never wore, and then found a lab coat of Lucy's that would give her more cover than the flimsy hospital gown. Lizzie changed into the tight dress behind a tree before returning to find Lucy coddling an albino Black Mamba that had two hissing heads.

"Lucy, that thing-"

"I know. " her voice was so grief stricken as she gently stroked the snakes back. "It has two heads. The only one to survive the blast...which one is it?"

"Sthenno...and I guess Euryale now." The two heads slithered towards the sound of their names and as Lizzie stared into their beady eyes, she knew they were content. "They're fine, Lucy. Set them down and you can change."

Lucy did as told and the albino snake slithered towards Lizzie until she picked them up, letting the reptile curl around her neck loosely. With no words, Lizzie helped Lucy dress in her lab coat. They stood in a comfortable yet weighted silence as Lizzie stared across another burnt home and Lucy was alone in her darkness.

"...Do you honestly believe it was Dr. Horrible?" Lucy asked quietly.

"No, it was definitely Colonel Idiot." Lizzie replied bitterly, those hateful, _evil_ feelings but towards a much more tangible target. "...I can't let him get away with this, you know that right?"

"Neither can I." Lucy nodded. "But what can we do?"

"I don't know about you, " Lizzie gave a twisted grin. " but I wouldn't mind being evil if this is justice."

"Are you suggesting we become like Bad Horse?"

The snakes hissed in agreement as Lizzie answered, "worse."

Lucy was silent for a moment before straightening her shoulders. "Where do we start?"

Dr. Horrible paced back and forth in his apartment while the tv news replayed the disaster that had happened only hours ago. "Dr. Horrible strikes again, nearly a repeat of what happened to Captain Hammer's deceased girlfriend, what's-her-name. " He choked back a sob at the mention of Penny and the memories it once again forced up to the surface.

"Colonel Justice Eagle Freedom saved the day, rescuing a girl from near death, Lizzie. She was horrible disfigured and has now grown patches of scales! But the heroic man looks past it, claiming he loves her!"

The news woman swooned and Billy's head snapped up at the mention of a familiar name. The screen showed the picture of a pale woman with long black curls and green eyes. Lizzie from the laundry mat, Lizzie who states at him every time, who seems to see below the mask he wears everyday. A new wave of guilt washed over him and billy collapsed into his large armchair, hiding his face in his hands. The tears, no matter how much he wished they would fall, never came and Billy was left with the swirling memories of Penny's last words. A fleeting thought bitterly went through his mind, _she probably thinks the same. That he's a hero. _

"Breaking news!" The anchorman called out, "Lizard girl ran from the Colonel when he came to declare his love!" Billy looked up in time to see an unfamiliar woman running out of shot, sprinkles of crimson scales glinting in the light on her skin. "He's been searching for her since this afternoon, yet none have seen her or her eyeless side kick."

Something deep within Billy slowly rose to the surface, a strange kind of impulse bubbled up in his chest to go and find her. He didn't think, he just acted. The feelings inside had been numb and now it felt as if they were thawing. Billy rose from his chair then gathered a few gadgets in case Colonel Idiot made an appearance before heading out in search for the woman. He received a few calls from the League but ignored them, considering this more important. It didn't take long to find both girls, they were still gathering things from the rubble of their destroyed home, and when he did find them, Dr. Horrible approached slowly.

"Um," he blinked, "uh..."

Lizzie and Lucy turned towards him, Lucy backing up slightly while Lizzie remained strangely calm. " Dr. Horrible? What brings you here?"

Dr. Horrible couldn't answer at first, he was stuck on how different Lizzie looked. She was no longer this frumpy, isolated girl with a pudgy face, instead she had morphed into this thin, graceful creature with slender and elegant limbs, a sharp face, and brilliant scales littering her ivory skin. There were curves that didn't exist before and the only thing familiar about the girl was her venomous green eyes. Billy stood there, blinking in his odd way and unable to speak for the first time in six months.

"Doctor?" Lizzie asked once more.

"Uh, I've come to..tie loose ends. " His voice slowly returned to him and he continued in stride with his best demanding look, " You see, I can't leave witnesses behind so you're coming with me. "

"Why on earth would we do that?" Lizzie countered, her eyes narrowing into thin slits as the two headed snake hissed.

Dr. Horrible then proceeded to aim a small lethal looking gun that honestly did nothing at the two. "Or I'll vaporize you instead. "

"...fine. " they had no choice but to follow this villain, Lizzie knew that. But she couldn't help feel something inside lash out, wanting to fight.

Lucy must have sensed her inner struggle as she held tightly to Lizzie's cold hand during the frustrating trek to their new prison. Billy kept the harmless gun pointed at them all the way to his apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

It appeared to be a moral dilemma as Dr. Horrible ushered them in to his cluttered apartment. He didn't intend to take them as prisoners, he just wanted to help them as the entire city mocked them, but he had an evil reputation that needed to be upheld. So he would keep them here under what seemed to be his own nasty agenda. Lizzie and Lucy stood among the dishevelment, unsure what to do. The albino snake around Lizzie's neck uncoiled itself and slithered down her arm, it's two heads examining the place. Dr. Horrible closed the door behind them, rehearsing what he will say to the girls in a nervous manner he had forgotten he even had.

"See-" he began but was abruptly cut off by a snarky voice.

"Do we get handcuffed now? Or escorted to our cell?" Lizzie spat angrily, eyes flashing dangerously.

"You...you are...unworthy of such harsh treatments!" Dr. Horrible stuttered out with hollow conviction.

"Alright," Lizzie replied easily, leading Lucy to a small chair before lounging in the oversized armchair. "Then we will just sit here. "

Dr. Horrible blinked a few times, "That's my chair.."

Lizzie just stared at him, a thin eyebrow raised. "Oh, I'm sorry, am I not worthy of the chair?"

"No, I'm not saying that it's just..."

"So I am worthy of the chair?" Lizzie asked innocently over Lucy's snickers.

"No! You're unworthy to-you can't-it's-take the chair. " he sighed in defeat.

"I'm hungry." Lucy stated to the empty air in front of her.

"What's for dinner?"

"Chinese. " Dr. Horrible waved them off as he went to text his friend to pick up food.

"I hate rice. " Lizzie grinned maliciously.

"Then we'll get pizza!"

"I'm not fond of pepperoni," Lizzie twirled a lock of hair around her finger.

"Then we'll get cheese. "

Lucy raised a finger, "I'm lactose intolerant. "

"Here!" He tossed the phone at Lizzie, "you two order!"

Lizzie grinned triumphantly as Lucy offered some suggestions. She began texting their order, noting the person was named Moist before setting the phone aside and watching Dr. Horrible pace the room. "So...who's Moist?"

"My evil...moisture...buddy..." Dr. Horrible winced as the set ringtone for Bad Horse rang out and realized Lizzie had his phone.

"Hello?" Lizzie answers, using her legs and arms to keep the flustered doctor at bay as someone talked on the other end.

"We saw your failure on the news and Bad Horse isn't happy! You are on thin ice, Dr. Horrible! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Give me-" the doctor was abruptly cut off as Lizzie's foot found his stomach and pushed him back.

"Nothing? Are you willing to upset Bad Horse?!"

Lizzie couldn't control her laughter and Dr. Horrible took the chance to snatch the phone away, desperate to console Bad Horse. "I have a scientist who knows about Amazeranium!"

"She's blind, useless to us! Do you have the other girl? The mutant?"

"Yes, I took both prisoner." He breathed.

"Good, that just saved your spot in the League. Keep them there, we can use her. "

"What for?"

"Colonel Justice Eagle Freedom is creating a manhunt in the city for the useless girl. If we keep her, we have the hero in the shoe of our hoof. "

Dr. Horrible held up his hand and scrunched up his eyebrows, mouthing, "hoof?" He shook his head clear and said, "I'll keep her here then."

The line went dead and Dr. Horrible let out a breath of relief that instantly vanished when Lizzie hopped up from her chair to get close to him. "Who was that?"

"No one." He gave her a glare. "Now go sit back down."

Lizzie took a seat but continued to taunt him. "You were groveling to Bad Horse!"

"And you're a prisoner, so shut it!" Dr. Horrible snapped.

Lizzie stuck out her tongue in annoyance as the door opened and in walked a familiar brunette Lizzie had seen talk to Billy at the laundry mat. Realization dawned on Lizzie as she studied Dr. Horrible, a blonde and dorky looking man under the blood red costume with bright blue eyes. Her mouth opened slightly but she kept the news to herself, not wanting to give up all her cards and instead focused on the food the friend carried. The friend's eyes were drawn from Dr-Billy to her and then to Lucy.

"Well, hello ladies. " the brunette grinned nervously and came closer to Lizzie, "I'm Moist. "

Lizzie eyed the sweaty man, "I don't want a shower, thanks."

"Yeah, I get that. " Moist nodded.

"Stop that!" Dr. Horr-Billy said, taking to food from Moist and groaning. "Burger King?"

Lizzie snatched the food away and started setting up for Lucy. "Yupp. "

Billy let it go and dragged Moist to a corner, hurriedly explaining his dilemma. "Dude, what's the problem? So you gotta keep GIRLS locked in your house?" Moist asked.

Billy gave him a pained look. "Moist. "

"Oh...oh, right, pen-" Moist stopped short from the glare he received. "Think of it as work. It'll be over before you know it. "

"Hey, Dr. Horrible, are you going to eat?" Lucy asked quietly while awkwardly eating a French fry.

"Yeah..." He took his food from Lizzie and began eating silently.

There was an pause in conversation as the people are their fast food where each person evaluated their next move. Lucy and Moist were following their respective friends lead. Lizzie was looking around and strategizing on the best way to escape and Billy was thinking up ways to keep them here. After cleaning up, Billy decided to address the rules of staying here.

"You're prisoners now and there are some rules you must follow. "

"And if we don't?" Lizzie taunted.

"You die. " Billy answered coldly. "You will not leave those seats unless given permission, you will not speak unless spoke to, no annoying sounds-"

"Does this count?" Lizzie then proceeded to emit a weird nasal sound.

"Very." Billy glared at the infuriating girl. "Break these rules and I will make you suffer. "

Lizzie would have called his bluff but she remembered Lucy and how hindered she was. There was no way to do a snap escape with a blind person. "Fine. "

Colonel J.E.F. Stood at a small press podium, a conceited grin stretched across his face. The paparazzi sat eagerly before him, snapping pictures and jotting down notes. "Let's start the interviews!" he said cheerfully.

A barrage of questions met his ears, and he smirked. But one question caught his attention. "Colonel Justice Eagle Freedom, what are you going to do about lizard-girl being kidnapped by Dr. Horrible?"

This was news to Colonel J.E.F., but of course he couldn't let them know that. After all, he was a hero; he was supposed to know everything. However, though he didn't quite know why, a deep-seated anger sparked in his chest for a moment. He replied to the reporters, "I've already set in motion my plan to rescue my sweet serpentine and shall continue carrying it out now."

He began to march away from the flashing cameras and microphones, which he realized was unusual for him. But for some reason he was driven to find Lizzie as soon as possible...


	4. Chapter 4

Billy let out a sigh as he gazed over the two forms of the women. It had been three long hours since dinner and Lucy was laying on a pallet Moist and her had made while Lizzie had coiled up on the seat of his big chair, the albino snake laying precariously on the arm, just watching the girls. Moist had left, leaving Billy alone to himself which he spent fiddling in the lab. During his musing, he heard Lucy mutter something in her sleep, sounding like "can't produce body heat". It dawned on him that with reptile DNA, Lizzie couldn't make her on warmth. The thought spurred a need to help in his chest that he hadn't felt in six months but Billy acted on it without thinking and began fiddling with an old Heat Ray.

Once he was satisfied the new invention wouldn't malfunction, Billy took it over to the table next to Lizzie's chair-HIS chair- and set his prototype lamp on it, weary of the hissing snake. He flipped the switch at it's base and grinned as the red bulb lit Lizzie's curled up form, generating heat for the poor girl. Sthenno and Euryale shared a knowing look with their beady snake eyes before Billy himself retired to his bedroom to sleep. The night passed by in stillness with no occurrence while each person dreamed. Lucy dreamed of colors, so bright and beautiful that she whimpered out in yearning. Lizzie dreamed of snakes, lizards, and world domination that created a sleepy smile on her face. Billy didn't dream and instead tossed and turned in his bed as pictures of Penny's death flashed.

It was just before the brink of dawn when someone stirred in the evil apartment. Lizzie let out a yawn and stretched before her eyes slowly blinked up and widened upon seeing the sinister looking heat lamp. There was a warm feeling that blossomed in her chest, having nothing to do with the heat emitting from the lamp, that Lizzie was completely unused to. It felt...nice...She shook her head once to clear the emotions before uncoiling herself from the oversized chair and hopping up to slink towards the lab stationed in the kitchen. With a sneaky glance at Lucy and Billy's bedroom door, Lizzie began fiddling around with the things, a plan formulating in her head. The albino snake watched in amusement before slithering down to Lucy and curling up under her blankets with the sleeping girl.

Billy awoke with a start as Penny's last words echoed in his head. Heart ache stabbed at his chest, leaving him shaking and tense while he stood up from his bed. He changed from his pajamas into a more casual choice of jeans and a t-shirt before heading out, eyebrows scrunching together in confusion as he caught a glimpse of a formal black cocktail dress flitting around in his kitchen. Things slowly came back to him and he glowered at the woman who merely grinned mischievously, "How do you like your eggs?"

His eyes shifted to the frying pan she held over a lit Bunsen burner and the carton of eggs on the counter. "That's not meant for cooking!"

"I couldn't work the stove, and I was hungry." Lizzie countered with a satisfied smirk.

Billy growled in frustration, "I cannot wait until you two leave, you are insufferable!"

"Oh, big word, Doctor! Did you learn that at villain college?"

"I have a P.h.d in Horribleness!" Billy snapped.

Lizzie stared at him for a moment before letting out peals of laughter, waking up Lucy in the process. Lucy rubbed sleep out of her eyes while Lizzie put eggs on to plates and ushered the fuming Dr. Horrible to his chair, turning off the lamp in the process. "Here, you two eat. I'm going to the bathroom."

"Third door to your left." Billy muttered. He watched her go before grudgingly starting to eat. "I hate that girl," he mumbled.

"She isn't so bad." Lucy said around a bite of eggs. "Oh, and thank you by the way, it's been ages since she's shown any emotion." Billy raised an eyebrow in question and the scientist charged forward, "See, her mother was killed in a fire and since then she's just...Been. But now Lizzie's so lively and it's nice."

Billy didn't say anything though a small smile played on his face while he ate, one that he didn't even realize he had. Meanwhile, Lizzie washed her hands in the bathroom sink, not daring to look into the mirror for fear of not liking what she saw. Just how much did the chemicals mutate her? The anxiety knotted up her stomach until she couldn't help but to meet her gaze in the mirror and staring-not in disgust like she thought but in utter awe. Her hair, a sheet of black silk, remained the same as well as her green eyes though her pupils has turned thinner and less circle-shaped. The shape of her lips had changed, the bottom had plumped out while her top had thinned, and so did her teeth. Both sets of canines had thinned out to a point and became snake fangs, an effect that gave her smile a sinister edge. Turning her head to the side, Lizzie noted the red scales crawling up her left shoulder and along part of her jawline.

The whole change was quite the shock but Lizzie decided that she preferred it. But she detested the state of her dress, it was torn and crumpled and unacceptable for the plan she was setting into motion. With an evil thought in mind, she ducked out of the bathroom and into Billy's room where she plundered through drawers until she found a white coat. Putting her new claws into use, Lizzie snipped and ripped it into shape before slipping it over her shoulders and admiring her handy work. She had managed to shorten it to mid-thigh and had gotten rid of the sleeves, leaving the buttons over her shoulder. It fit her well enough and she walked out, her grin only growing at Billy's shocked face. In truth, Billy wasn't mad or shocked, he was nervous. When he caught sight of Lizzie in his old costume, his heart beat increased and he felt something in his stomach that was all too familiar to the hopeless romantic.

"Well, I'm heading into town to run some errands, I'll be back with dinner."

"Wha-You can't leave." Billy stuttered as he stood in protest.

"Doc., I have no choice. I mean, Lucy and I have no clothes, you have no food here, and I sincerely doubt you want to go buy tampons." Lizzie said with mock pity.

Billy's face blanched, "Fine, but be back at six. Sharp! And don't let anyone see you, or I'll-I'll..."

"Kill Lucy?" The girl offered and Lucy nearly choked on her eggs.

"Yeah!"

"Thanks for throwing me under the bus!" Lucy pouted in Lizzie's general direction.

"No problem, love." Lizzie grinned before flouncing out of the apartment and on to the sidewalk, heading for the nearest department store. What she didn't know is that there was someone watching her and following her the entire way.

She hummed quietly to herself on the way, noticing with a jolt there were flyers posted around of her and a MISSING caption. Who would be searching for her? The answer hit her as fast as the dread washed over her when a familiar voice reached her ears. She ducked into an alley and watched as macho Colonel walked past, "I will find this lair of Dr. Horrible's and rescue my serpentine. He will not get away with kidnapping her!"

"And if she's hurt?" A reporter asked.

"I kill him."

Lizzie's stomach dropped and she hurried away from them, worry seeping in. She didn't understand why, it wasn't like she cared for Billy. Shaking her head, Lizzie quickly walked into an air conditioned superstore and bought necessities before rushing back. On the walk home, a woman in an old wedding dress approached Lizzie, making her stop apprehensively. The woman smiled as four others appeared around her and she held out a hand, "I'm Fury Leika, you're Lizzie, correct?"

"Yes...Fury Leika as in E.L.E's Fury Leika?" Lizzie raised an eyebrow as the four women took the overflowing bags off of her hands.

"That's the one. Glad my reputation exceeds me. Come, we can escort you back to Dr. Horrible's lair." She began walking down the side walk and Lizzie followed behind in suspicion.

AUTHOR'S NOTE- I'd personally like to thank my first follower, Chrissy! I appreciate it immensely! Also, I'd love to have my readers thoughts on where the story should go and how I'm doing so far in portraying Billy and other characters. Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Seeing Fury Leika walk in with Lizzie was a shock to Billy who scrambled to get into uniform before she saw him in his normal clothes. Luckily, Moist kept her busy by fan-guying over her and Billy was able to walk out in his Dr. Horrible disguise. Lucy was up and helping Lizzie put away groceries while Fury Leika and her bridesmaids met Billy's eyes and nodded towards the chairs, attitude very cold to him. He was a man, of course she hated him, but it was odd to Lizzie whom knew her as a friendly villain based off of their first encounter and no knowledge of her history. Billy offered Fury a seat at the kitchen table and gave a nervous smile, "Fury, what are you doing here?"

"Keeping guard on the prisoners, which you let out in broad daylight." The bride snarled before her maids vanished and she took a seat. "I'm also here to give a message from Bad Horse."

"What does he want?" Dr. Horrible asked.

"It isn't for you, it's for the girls." The girls in the kitchen looked up at the mention of them and Fury smiled. "He wants to offer you a spot in the League..In exchange for a few things of course. "

Lizzie glanced at Lucy before holding up a clawed finger. Fury nodded and Lizzie led Lucy to the side. They whispered quietly for a few minutes before Lizzie broke into a broad grin and gave her friend a hug. Billy watched in confusion as Lizzie walked over to the table and joined them. "What 'things' does he require?" Billy didn't like the sly smile on her sharp face, it turned his stomach into knots.

"Your friend there needs to develop another quantity of Amazeranium."

"Easy enough. Anything else?"

Fury gave a disgusted look as if the words she spoke were burning her tongue, "We also need you to get close to Colonel J.E.F and find out as much as you can about the Heroes League. "

That stopped Lizzie short, making her lean back in thought. Lucy agreed with her that the best way to accomplish their plans was to chummy up with the villains but was she willing to do this? Surely there was another way...But the more she was thinking it through, the more she realized this would get her closer to the man who mutated her, close enough to kill him when she pleases. This would also give Lucy access to labs to run tests on them both, not to mention the costumes! Only one downside kept her hesitating. Dr. Horrible. She wasn't sure why she was dwelling on him, he's a villain and he wouldn't care if she was too, so why? Billy was watching her think and chew on her bottom lip when she suddenly looked up at his face and saw the dread in his eyes. Realization hit her hard, causing her to take a sharp breath.

She liked Billy! That's why she was worried about pretending to be Colonel's girlfriend! That also explained the giddy feeling he caused her. Oh, this was bad, very bad. Lizzie shook her head when she realized everyone was staring at her and put on a smug look, "We accept. When do we get to pick out our names?"

Fury laughed, "When you get to League Headquarters. We'll leave in a few minutes if that's alright with you."

"Yupp," Lizzie hopped up and Lucy and her began rounding up the clothes she had bought today.

Billy watched in silence as Moist helped. What was this burning feeling? That was a stupid question, he knew what it was, he was jealous and angry. Why would Bad Horse have her do this? Why did she say yes? He thought she hated him as much as he did. Now he had to watch as his girl flirted with a selfish jerk. His jealous morphed into hate as he began visualizing her and Colonel Jackwagon together. If she wanted to do this, fine, he wouldn't stand in her way. When they were all ready to go, Dr. Horrible followed behind the group as they piled into a nondescript van, Lizzie sitting next to him. She gave him a small smile that he returned with a hateful glare.

Lizzie knew they weren't on the best of terms but the glare shocked her. What had she done wrong? Her smile turned into a despiteful hiss and she turned her attention to Lucy, questioning her on her new ability to move around despite being blind. Apparently, Lucy had developed something similar to a bat's hearing over night. Billy rolled his eyes, her actions only flaming his resolve to hate her, and began chatting up an excited Moist who was visiting the League for the first time. The headquarters was actually an abandoned warehouse the seemed completely uninhabitable on the outside but once the group walked through the doors, it was a large and well-lit structure with sanitary white walls and floors, as many hallways as a maze, and cameras lit in corners, watching everyone's move.

Fury led them all down the maze to an unmarked door which led to a board room filled with the League's major villains, as well as Bad Horse himself. She didn't allow anyone in and instead said to the members, "They've agreed, I'm going to take them to the costume department."

Bad Horse neighed in approval and Fury once again led them through the halls. Lizzie caught up with her brisk walk and asked, "So who were they?"

"The League members? Well, there's Tie-Die, she hates happiness, Dead Bowie, a creep, Fake Thomas Jefferson, again a creep, myself and my bridesmaids, Dr. Horrible, and then there's Professor Normal, again a creep. It's nice to have a few more girls on the team." Fury smiled at Lizzie.

"I bet. But that's only seven. I thought there was eight."

"Snake Bite was our eighth member but she was killed by White Wing a few months ago." Fury opened a door and let them all into a large room filled with rack upon rack of clothing. "Have you thought about names?"

"Nope," Lizzie popped the 'p' before examining a rack of sparkly dresses. "Lucy?"

"Well, Moist suggested that I just be your henchwoman...I never really liked the limelight anyway." Lucy smiled at her friend.

"Oh, alright. I'm returning your smile, Lucy." Lizzie went back to clothes while Fury examined her. "What?"

"Those scales, there Alizarin Red. A very pretty color."

Billy glared spitefully and leaned against a wall as Lizzie grinned, "That's perfect, Fury! Alizarin Crimson. How's it sound?"

"It has a nice ring to it, actually." Moist commented.

Lizzie sent him a wink that had Billy seeing red before she took something off the rack and went into the changing room. When she came out, she was dressed in a white summer dress with a sweetheart neckline and a red bow around her waist. Her hair was braided back, giving everyone a good look at the scales glittering on her shoulder and neck. If it wasn't for the obvious mutations, she could have passed for an innocent goody-too-shoes. Fury gave her an odd look, "Is that your costume?"

"Don't be silly, this is for the Colonel." Lizzie answered with a vicious grin.

"Well, if you're wanting to get such a jump on this, go speak with Bad Horse. Can you find your way?"

"Yupp, leave it to me." She sauntered out and for a brief moment, Moist, Lucy, and Billy were all jealous of her amount of confidence.


End file.
